Compounds, compositions and methods for modulating the activity of nuclear receptors are provided. In particular, heterocyclic compounds are provided for modulating the activity of orphan nuclear receptors.
Nuclear receptors are a superfamily of regulatory proteins that are structurally and functionally related and are receptors for, e.g., steroids, retinoids, vitamin D and thyroid hormones (see, e.g., Evans (1988) Science 240:889-895). These proteins bind to cis-acting elements in the promoters of their target genes and modulate gene expression in response to ligands for the receptors.
Nuclear receptors can be classified based on their DNA binding properties (see, e.g., Evans, supra and Glass (1994) Endocr. Rev. 15:391-407). For example, one class of nuclear receptors includes the glucocorticoid, estrogen, androgen, progestin and mineralocorticoid receptors which bind as homodimers to hormone response elements (HREs) organized as inverted repeats (see, e.g., Glass, supra). A second class of receptors, including those activated by retinoic acid, thyroid hormone, vitamin D3, fatty acids/peroxisome proliferators (i.e., peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR)) and ecdysone, bind to HREs as heterodimers with a common partner, the retinoid X receptors (i.e., RXRs, also known as the 9-cis retinoic acid receptors; see, e.g., Levin et al. (1992) Nature 355:359-361 and Heyman et al. (1992) Cell 68:397-406).
RXRs are unique among the nuclear receptors in that they bind DNA as a homodimer and are required as a heterodimeric partner for a number of additional nuclear receptors to bind DNA (see, e.g., Mangelsdorf et al. (1995) Cell 83:841-850). The latter receptors, termed the class II nuclear receptor subfamily, include many which are established or implicated as important regulators of gene expression. There are three RXR genes (see, e.g., Mangelsdorf et al. (1992) Genes Dev. 6:329-344), coding for RXRxcex1, -xcex2, and -xcex3, all of which are able to heterodimerize with any of the class II receptors, although there appear to be preferences for distinct RXR subtypes by partner receptors in vivo (see, e.g., Chiba et al. (1997) Mol. Cell. Biol. 17:3013-3020). In the adult liver, RXRxcex1 is the most abundant of the three RXRs (see, e.g., Mangelsdorf et al. (1992) Genes Dev. 6:329-344), suggesting that it might have a prominent role in hepatic functions that involve regulation by class II nuclear receptors. See also, Wan et al. (2000) Mol. Cell. Biol. 20:4436-4444.
Included in the nuclear receptor superfamily of regulatory proteins are nuclear receptors for whom the ligand is known and those which lack known ligands. Nuclear receptors falling in the latter category are referred to as orphan nuclear receptors. The search for activators for orphan receptors has led to the discovery of previously unknown signaling pathways (see, e.g., Levin et al., (1992), supra and Heyman et al., (1992), supra). For example, it has been reported that bile acids, which are involved in physiological processes such as cholesterol catabolism, are ligands for FXR (infra).
Since it is known that products of intermediary metabolism act as transcriptional regulators in bacteria and yeast, such molecules may serve similar functions in higher organisms (see, e.g., Tomkins (1975) Science 189:760-763 and O""Malley (1989) Endocrinology 125:1119-1120). For example, one biosynthetic pathway in higher eukaryotes is the mevalonate pathway, which leads to the synthesis of cholesterol, bile acids, porphyrin, dolichol, ubiquinone, carotenoids, retinoids, vitamin D, steroid hormones and farnesylated proteins.
FXR (originally isolated as RIP14 (retinoid X receptor-interacting protein-14), see, e.g., Seol et al. (1995) Mol. Endocrinol. 9:72-85) is a member of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily and is primarily expressed in the liver, kidney and intestine (see, e.g., Seol et al., supra and Forman et al. (1995) Cell 81:687-693). It functions as a heterodimer with the retinoid X receptor (RXR) and binds to response elements in the promoters of target genes to regulate gene transcription. The FXR-RXR heterodimer binds with highest affinity to an inverted repeat-1 (IR-1) response element, in which consensus receptor-binding hexamers are separated by one nucleotide. FXR is part of an interrelated process, in that FXR is activated by bile acids (the end product of cholesterol metabolism) (see, e.g., Makishima et al. (1999) Science 284:1362-1365, Parks et al. (1999) Science 284:1365-1368, Wang et al. (1999) Mol. Cell. 3:543-553), which serve to inhibit cholesterol catabolism. See also, Urizar et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:39313-39317.
LXRxcex1 is found predominantly in the liver, with lower levels found in kidney, intestine, spleen and adrenal tissue (see, e.g., Willy, et al. (1995) Gene Dev. 9(9):1033-1045). LXRxcex2, also known as UR (ubiquitous receptor), is ubiquitous in mammals and was found in nearly all tissues examined. LXRs are activated by certain naturally occurring, oxidized derivatives of cholesterol (see, e.g., Lehmann, et al. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272(6):3137-3140). LXRxcex1 is activated by oxycholesterol and promotes cholesterol metabolism (Peet et al. (1998) Cell 93:693-704). Thus, LXRs appear to play a role in, e.g., cholesterol metabolism (see, e.g., Janowski, et al. (1996) Nature 383:728-731).
Nuclear receptor activity has been implicated in a variety of diseases and disorders, including, but not limited to, hypercholesterolemia (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/57915), osteoporosis and vitamin deficiency (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,5103), hyperlipoproteinemia (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/60818), hypertriglyceridemia, lipodystrophy, peripheral occlusive disease, ischemic stroke, hyperglycemia and diabetes mellitus (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/82917), atherosclerosis and gallstones (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/37077), disorders of the skin and mucous membranes (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,184,215 and 6,187,814, and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/32444), acne (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/49992), and cancer, Parkinson""s disease and Alzheimer""s disease (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/17334). Activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXRs and/or orphan nuclear receptors, has been implicated in physiological processes including, but not limited to, bile acid biosynthesis, cholesterol metabolism or catabolism, and modulation of cholesterol 7xcex1-hydroxylase gene (CYP7A1) transcription (see, e.g., Chiang et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:10918-10924), HDL metabolism (see, e.g., Urizar et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:39313-39317), hyperlipidemia, cholestasis, and increased cholesterol efflux and increased expression of ATP binding cassette transporter protein (ABC1) (see, e.g., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/78972).
Thus, there is a need for compounds, compositions and methods of modulating the activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXRs and/or orphan nuclear receptors. Such compounds are useful in the treatment, prevention, or amelioration of one or more symptoms of diseases or disorders in which nuclear receptor activity is implicated.
Compounds for use in compositions and methods for modulating the activity of nuclear receptors are provided. In particular, compounds for use in compositions and methods for modulating farnesoid X receptor (FXR), liver X receptors (LXRxcex1 and LXRxcex2) and/or orphan nuclear receptors, are provided. In certain embodiments, the compounds are heterocyclic compounds that are substituted with a heterocyclylene group and an imine moiety. In one embodiment, the compounds provided herein are agonists of FXR and/or LXR. In another embodiment, the compounds provided herein are antagonists of FXR and/or LXR. Agonists that exhibit low efficacy are, in certain embodiments, antagonists.
In one embodiment, the compounds for use in the compositions and methods provided herein have formulae I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, where A, D, E and G are selected from (i) or (ii) as follows:
(i) A and G are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl, halo, pseudohalo, OR10, SR10, S(xe2x95x90O)R13, S(xe2x95x90O)2R13, NR11R12 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13, or A and G together form substituted or unsubstituted alkylene, substituted or unsubstituted azaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted oxaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted thiaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted alkenylene, substituted or unsubstituted alkynylene, substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-butadienylene, substituted or unsubstituted 1-aza-1,3-butadienylene, or substituted or unsubstituted 2-aza-1,3-butadienylene;
xe2x80x83D and E are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, halo and pseudohalo or D and E together form a bond; or
(ii) A and D; or E and G; together form substituted or unsubstituted alkylene, substituted or unsubstituted azaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted oxaalkylene, or substituted or unsubstituted thiaalkylene; and the others of A, D, E and G are selected as in (i);
X1 and X2 are each independently selected from O, S, S(xe2x95x90O), S(xe2x95x90O)2, Se, NR5, CR6R7 and CR8xe2x95x90CR9; X3 is O, S, Se, NR5 or CR6R7; R1 and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl, OR10, SR10, S(xe2x95x90O)R13, S(xe2x95x90O)2R13, NR11R12 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13; R3 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl, OR10, SR10, S(xe2x95x90O)R13, S(xe2x95x90O)2R13, NR11R12 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13; where
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, halo, pseudohalo, OR10, NR14R15 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13;
R10, R11 and R12 are each independently hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl or C(xe2x95x90J)R13;
J is O, S or NR14;
R13 is selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, pseudohalo, OR16 and NR14R15;
R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl and heteroaralkyl;
where the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylium, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl and heteroaryliumalkyl moieties of A, D, E, G, R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12 and R13 are unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituents, in one embodiment one to three or four substituents, each independently selected from Q1, where Q1 is halo, pseudohalo, hydroxy, oxo, thia, nitrile, nitro, formyl, mercapto, hydroxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, polyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, diaminoalkyl, alkenyl containing 1 to 2 double bonds, alkynyl containing 1 to 2 triple bonds, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heteroarylalkyl, trialkylsilyl, dialkylarylsilyl, alkyldiarylsilyl, triarylsilyl, alkylidene, arylalkylidene, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, diarylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, cycloalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aralkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, aralkoxycarbonyloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkylarylaminocarbonyloxy, diarylaminocarbonyloxy, guanidino, isothioureido, ureido, N-alkylureido, N-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diaryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-triarylureido, amidino, alkylamidino, arylamidino, imino, hydroxyimino, alkoxyimino, aryloxyimino, aralkoxyimino, alkylazo, arylazo, aralkylazo, aminothiocarbonyl, alkylaminothiocarbonyl, arylaminothiocarbonyl, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, diarylaminoalkyl, alkylarylaminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, haloalkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, alkylarylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxycarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxyarylcarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, heterocyclylsulfonylamino, heteroarylthio, azido, xe2x80x94N+R51R52R53, P(R50)2, P(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, OP(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, xe2x80x94NR60C(xe2x95x90O)R63, dialkylphosphonyl, alkylarylphosphonyl, diarylphosphonyl, hydroxyphosphonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, perfluoroalkylthio, hydroxycarbonylalkylthio, thiocyano, isothiocyano, alkylsulfinyloxy, alkylsulfonyloxy, arylsulfinyloxy, arylsulfonyloxy, hydroxysulfonyloxy, alkoxysulfonyloxy, aminosulfonyloxy, alkylaminosulfonyloxy, dialkylaminosulfonyloxy, arylaminosulfonyloxy, diarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, hydroxysulfonyl, alkoxysulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, dialkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, diarylaminosulfonyl or alkylarylaminosulfonyl; or two Q1 groups, which substitute atoms in a 1,2 or 1,3 arrangement, together form alkylenedioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), thioalkylenoxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)or alkylenedithioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) where y is 1 or 2; or two Q1 groups, which substitute the same atom, together form alkylene; and
each Q1 is independently unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituents, in one embodiment one, two or three substituents, each independently selected from Q2;
each Q2 is independently halo, pseudohalo, hydroxy, oxo, thia, nitrile, nitro, formyl, mercapto, hydroxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, polyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, diaminoalkyl, alkenyl containing 1 to 2 double bonds, alkynyl containing 1 to 2 triple bonds, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heteroarylalkyl, trialkylsilyl, dialkylarylsilyl, alkyldiarylsilyl, triarylsilyl, alkylidene, arylalkylidene, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, diarylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, cycloalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aralkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, aralkoxycarbonyloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkylarylaminocarbonyloxy, diarylaminocarbonyloxy, guanidino, isothioureido, ureido, N-alkylureido, N-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diaryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-triarylureido, amidino, alkylamidino, arylamidino, aminothiocarbonyl, alkylaminothiocarbonyl, arylaminothiocarbonyl, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, diarylaminoalkyl, alkylarylaminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, haloalkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, alkylarylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxycarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxyarylcarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, heterocyclylsulfonylamino, heteroarylthio, azido, xe2x80x94N+R51R52R53, P(R50)2, P(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, OP(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, xe2x80x94NR60C(xe2x95x90O)R63, dialkylphosphonyl, alkylarylphosphonyl, diarylphosphonyl, hydroxyphosphonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, perfluoroalkylthio, hydroxycarbonylalkylthio, thiocyano, isothiocyano, alkylsulfinyloxy, alkylsulfonyloxy, arylsulfinyloxy, arylsulfonyloxy, hydroxysulfonyloxy, alkoxysulfonyloxy, aminosulfonyloxy, alkylaminosulfonyloxy, dialkylaminosulfonyloxy, arylaminosulfonyloxy, diarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, hydroxysulfonyl, alkoxysulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, dialkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, diarylaminosulfonyl or alkylarylaminosulfonyl; or two Q2 groups, which substitute atoms in a 1,2 or 1,3 arrangement, together form alkylenedioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), thioalkylenoxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)or alkylenedithioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) where y is 1 or 2; or two Q2 groups, which substitute the same atom, together form alkylene;
each Q2 is independently unsubstituted or substituted with one or more, in one embodiment one, two or three, substituents each independently selected from alkyl, halo and pseudohalo;
R50 is hydroxy, alkoxy, aralkoxy, alkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryl or xe2x80x94NR70R71, where R70 and R71 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl or heterocyclyl, or R70 and R71 together form alkylene, azaalkylene, oxaalkylene or thiaalkylene;
R51, R52 and R53 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl;
R60 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl; and
R63 is alkoxy, aralkoxy, alkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryl or xe2x80x94NR70R71.
In another embodiment, the compounds for use in the compositions and methods provided herein have formulae I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, where A, D, E and G are selected from (i) or (ii) as follows:
(i) A and G are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl, halo, pseudohalo, OR10, SR10, S(xe2x95x90O)R13, S(xe2x95x90O)2R13, NR11R12 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13, or A and G together form substituted or unsubstituted alkylene, substituted or unsubstituted azaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted oxaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted thiaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted alkenylene, substituted or unsubstituted alkynylene, substituted or unsubstituted 1,3-butadienylene, substituted or unsubstituted 1-aza-1,3-butadienylene, or substituted or unsubstituted 2-aza-1,3-butadienylene;
xe2x80x83D and E are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, halo and pseudohalo or D and E together form a bond; or
(ii) A and D; or E and G; together form substituted or unsubstituted alkylene, substituted or unsubstituted azaalkylene, substituted or unsubstituted oxaalkylene, or substituted or unsubstituted thiaalkylene; and the others of A, D, E and G are selected as in (i);
X1 and X2 are each independently selected from O, S, S(xe2x95x90O), S(xe2x95x90O)2, Se, NR5, CR6R7 and CR8xe2x95x90CR9; X3 is O, S, Se, NR5 or CR6R7; R1 and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl, OR10, SR10, S(xe2x95x90O)R13, S(xe2x95x90O)2R13, NR11R12 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13; R3 is hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl, OR10, SR10, S(xe2x95x90O)R13, S(xe2x95x90O)2R13, NR11R12 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13; where
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each independently selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, halo, pseudohalo, OR10, NR14R15 and C(xe2x95x90J)R13;
R10, R11 and R12 are each independently hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl or C(xe2x95x90J)R13;
J is O, S or NR14;
R13 is selected from hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl, substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclylalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaralkyl, pseudohalo, OR16 and NR14R15;
R14, R15 and R16 are each independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl and heteroaralkyl;
where the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylium, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl and heteroaryliumalkyl moieties of A, D, E, G, R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12 and R13 are unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituents, in one embodiment one to three or four substituents, each independently selected from Q1, where Q1 is halo, pseudohalo, hydroxy, oxo, thia, nitrile, nitro, formyl, mercapto, hydroxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, polyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, diaminoalkyl, alkenyl containing 1 to 2 double bonds, alkynyl containing 1 to 2 triple bonds, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heteroarylalkyl, trialkylsilyl, dialkylarylsilyl, alkyldiarylsilyl, triarylsilyl, alkylidene, arylalkylidene, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, diarylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, cycloalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aralkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, aralkoxycarbonyloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkylarylaminocarbonyloxy, diarylaminocarbonyloxy, guanidino, isothioureido, ureido, N-alkylureido, N-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diaryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-triarylureido, amidino, alkylamidino, arylamidino, aminothiocarbonyl, alkylaminothiocarbonyl, arylaminothiocarbonyl, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, diarylaminoalkyl, alkylarylaminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, haloalkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, alkylarylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxycarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxyarylcarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, heterocyclylsulfonylamino, heteroarylthio, azido, xe2x80x94N+R51R52R53, P(R50)2, P(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, OP(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, xe2x80x94NR60C(xe2x95x90O)R63, dialkyl phosphonyl, alkylarylphosphonyl, diarylphosphonyl, hydroxyphosphonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, perfluoroalkylthio, hydroxycarbonylalkylthio, thiocyano, isothiocyano, alkylsulfinyloxy, alkylsulfonyloxy, arylsulfinyloxy, arylsulfonyloxy, hydroxysulfonyloxy, alkoxysulfonyloxy, aminosulfonyloxy, alkylaminosulfonyloxy, dialkylaminosulfonyloxy, arylaminosulfonyloxy, diarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, hydroxysulfonyl, alkoxysulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, dialkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, diarylaminosulfonyl or alkylarylaminosulfonyl; or two Q1 groups, which substitute atoms in a 1,2 or 1,3 arrangement, together form alkylenedioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), thioalkylenoxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)or alkylenedithioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) where y is 1 or 2; or two Q1 groups, which substitute the same atom, together form alkylene; and
each Q1 is independently unsubstituted or substituted with one or more substituents, in one embodiment one, two or three substituents, each independently selected from Q2;
each Q2 is independently halo, pseudohalo, hydroxy, oxo, thia, nitrile, nitro, formyl, mercapto, hydroxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, polyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, diaminoalkyl, alkenyl containing 1 to 2 double bonds, alkynyl containing 1 to 2 triple bonds, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heteroarylalkyl, trialkylsilyl, dialkylarylsilyl, alkyldiarylsilyl, triarylsilyl, alkylidene, arylalkylidene, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonylalkyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, diarylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, cycloalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, aralkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, aralkoxycarbonyloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkylarylaminocarbonyloxy, diarylaminocarbonyloxy, guanidino, isothioureido, ureido, N-alkylureido, N-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, Nxe2x80x2-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-dialkyl-Nxe2x80x2-arylureido, N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-diarylureido, N-aryl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dialkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2-diaryl-Nxe2x80x2-alkylureido, N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-triarylureido, amidino, alkylamidino, arylamidino, aminothiocarbonyl, alkylaminothiocarbonyl, arylaminothiocarbonyl, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, diarylaminoalkyl, alkylarylaminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, haloalkylamino, arylamino, diarylamino, alkylarylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxycarbonylaminoalkyl, aryloxyarylcarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, heterocyclylsulfonylamino, heteroarylthio, azido, xe2x80x94N+R51R52R53, P(R50)2, P(xe2x95x90O)(R15)2, OP(xe2x95x90O)(R50)2, xe2x80x94NR60C(xe2x95x90O)R63, dialkylphosphonyl, alkylarylphosphonyl, diarylphosphonyl, hydroxyphosphonyl, alkylthio, arylthio, perfluoroalkylthio, hydroxycarbonylalkylthio, thiocyano, isothiocyano, alkylsulfinyloxy, alkylsulfonyloxy, arylsulfinyloxy, arylsulfonyloxy, hydroxysulfonyloxy, alkoxysulfonyloxy, aminosulfonyloxy, alkylaminosulfonyloxy, dialkylaminosulfonyloxy, arylaminosulfonyloxy, diarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylarylaminosulfonyloxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, hydroxysulfonyl, alkoxysulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminosulfonyl, dialkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, diarylaminosulfonyl or alkylarylaminosulfonyl; or two Q2 groups, which substitute atoms in a 1,2 or 1,3 arrangement, together form alkylenedioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), thioalkylenoxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)or alkylenedithioxy (i.e., xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) where y is 1 or 2; or two Q2 groups, which substitute the same atom, together form alkylene;
R50 is hydroxy, alkoxy, aralkoxy, alkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryl or xe2x80x94NR70R71, where R70 and R71 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl or heterocyclyl, or R70 and R71 together form alkylene, azaalkylene, oxaalkylene or thiaalkylene;
R51, R52 and R53 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl;
R60 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl; and
R63 is alkoxy, aralkoxy, alkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryl or xe2x80x94NR70R71.
In certain embodiments herein, the compounds are selected with the proviso that when R3 is substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium then the heteroatom substituent is not alkyl or aryl. In another embodiment, the compounds are selected with the proviso that R3 is not substituted or unsubstituted heteroarylium or substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryliumalkyl. In other embodiments, the compounds are selected with the proviso that R3 is not heteroaryl. In further embodiments, the compounds are selected with the proviso that R3 is not alkyl. In another embodiment, the compounds are selected with the proviso that R3 is not heterocycloaryl (i.e., an aryl group possessing a fused heterocyclic moiety).
The groups A, D, E, G, X1, X2, X3, R1, R2 and R3 are selected such that the resulting compound has nuclear receptor modulation activity, such as in at least one assay described herein, such as FXR antagonist or agonist activity, and, in certain embodiments, at an IC50 or EC50 of less than about 100 xcexcM. The FXR IC50 or EC50 values for the compounds provided herein are, in certain embodiments, less than about 50 xcexcM, 25 xcexcM, 10 xcexcM, 1 xcexcM, 100 nM, 10 nM or 1 nM.
Also of interest are any pharmaceutically-acceptable derivatives, including salts, esters, enol ethers, enol esters, solvates, hydrates and prodrugs of the compounds described herein. Pharmaceutically-acceptable salts, include, but are not limited to, amine salts, such as but not limited to N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, ammonia, diethanolamine and other hydroxyalkylamines, ethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine, procaine, N-benzylphenethylamine, 1-para-chlorobenzyl-2-pyrrolidin-1xe2x80x2-ylmethylbenzimidazole, diethylamine and other alkylamines, piperazine and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane; alkali metal salts, such as but not limited to lithium, potassium and sodium; alkali earth metal salts, such as but not limited to barium, calcium and magnesium; transition metal salts, such as but not limited to zinc, aluminum, and other metal salts, such as but not limited to sodium hydrogen phosphate and disodium phosphate; and also including, but not limited to, salts of mineral acids, such as but not limited to hydrochlorides and sulfates; and salts of organic acids, such as but not limited to acetates, lactates, malates, tartrates, citrates, ascorbates, succinates, butyrates, valerates and fumarates.
Pharmaceutical compositions formulated for administration by an appropriate route and means containing effective concentrations of one or more of the compounds provided herein, or pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof, that deliver amounts effective for the treatment, prevention, or amelioration of one or more symptoms of diseases or disorders that are modulated or otherwise affected by nuclear receptor activity, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor activity, or in which nuclear receptor activity, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor activity, is implicated, are also provided. The effective amounts and concentrations are effective for ameliorating any of the symptoms of any of the diseases or disorders.
Methods for treatment, prevention, or amelioration of one or more symptoms of diseases or disorders mediated by or in which nuclear receptor activity, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor activity, is implicated, are provided. Such methods include methods of treatment, prevention and amelioration of one or more symptoms of hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, hypertriglyceridemia, lipodystrophy, hyperglycemia, diabetes mellitus, dyslipidemia, atherosclerosis, gallstone disease, acne vulgaris, acneiform skin conditions, diabetes, Parkinson""s disease, cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, inflammation, immunological disorders, lipid disorders, obesity, conditions characterized by a perturbed epidermal barrier function, hyperlipidemia, cholestasis, peripheral occlusive disease, ischemic stroke, conditions of disturbed differentiation or excess proliferation of the epidermis or mucous membrane, or cardiovascular disorders, using one or more of the compounds provided herein, or pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof.
Methods of modulating the activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXR and/or-orphan nuclear receptors, using the compounds and compositions provided herein are also provided. The compounds and compositions provided herein are active in assays that measure the activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptors, including the assays provided herein. These methods include inhibiting and up-regulating the activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptors.
Methods of reducing cholesterol levels in a subject in need thereof by administration of one or more compounds or compositions provided herein are also provided.
Methods of modulating cholesterol metabolism using the compounds and compositions provided herein are provided.
Methods of treating, preventing, or ameliorating one or more symptoms of diseases or disorders which are affected by cholesterol, triglyceride, or bile acid levels by administration of one or more of the compounds and compositions provided herein are also provided.
In practicing the methods, effective amounts of the compounds or compositions containing therapeutically effective concentrations of the compounds, which are formulated for systemic delivery, including parenteral, oral, or intravenous delivery, or for local or topical application, for the treatment of nuclear receptor, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor, mediated diseases or disorders, or diseases or disorders in which nuclear receptor activity, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor activity, is implicated, including, but not limited to, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipoproteinemia, hypertriglyceridemia, lipodystrophy, hyperglycemia, diabetes mellitus, dyslipidemia, atherosclerosis, gallstone disease, acne vulgaris, acneiform skin conditions, diabetes, Parkinson""s disease, cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, inflammation, immunological disorders, lipid disorders, obesity, conditions characterized by a perturbed epidermal barrier function, hyperlipidemia, cholestasis, peripheral occlusive disease, ischemic stroke, conditions of disturbed differentiation or excess proliferation of the epidermis or mucous membrane, or cardiovascular disorders, are administered to an individual exhibiting the symptoms of these diseases or disorders. The amounts are effective to ameliorate or eliminate one or more symptoms of the diseases or disorders.
Articles of manufacture containing packaging material, a compound or composition, or pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, provided herein, which is effective for modulating the activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptors, or for treatment, prevention or amelioration of one or more symptoms of nuclear receptor, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor, mediated diseases or disorders, or diseases or disorders in which nuclear receptor activity, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor activity, is implicated, within the packaging material, and a label that indicates that the compound or composition, or pharmaceutically acceptable derivative thereof, is used for modulating the activity of nuclear receptors, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptors, or for treatment, prevention or amelioration of one or more symptoms of nuclear receptor, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor, mediated diseases or disorders, or diseases or disorders in which nuclear receptor activity, including FXR, LXR and/or orphan nuclear receptor activity, is implicated, are provided.